The present invention relates to an image data transfer system and method, which transfer an image data scanned by scanner toward a personal computer.
A conventional first image data transfer system is to transfer all of image data scanned by a scanner toward a personal computer at all times. Further, a conventional second image data transfer system is provided with a memory device capable of storing therein image data corresponding quantity of one sheet of the manuscript or several sheets of the manuscript on the inside of the scanner. The second system is to store the image data scanned by the scanner in the memory device once. Then the second system to transfer the data successively after completion of the scan.
However, in the conventional first image data transfer system, there is a problem that scan speed is behind time, because the time is required for transferring large size data such as image data with full color and so forth. The scan speed follows thereto. Furthermore, when a handy scanner is used, if the speed to move the handy scanner is too fast, there is the problem that a part of the image data is chipped because a transfer is not in time.
Moreover, in the conventional second image data transfer system, scan time becomes short, however, time is required for transfer, and there is the problem that the price becomes high because it is necessary for preparing a memory device capable of storing therein large amount of image data.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention, in order to achieve the above mentioned problem, to provide an image data transfer system and method. The image data transfer system and method enable a scan time and a transfer time of the image data to be adjusted appropriately without lacking a part of the image data, and which is to adapt for low price system.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, in order to achieve the above-mentioned object, there is provided an image data transfer system. The image data transfer system comprises a data segmentation means for segmenting the image data into high order n bits and low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits, obtained through the scan of a manuscript by a scan device, a first data transfer means for transferring the high order n bits of the image data toward a personal computer, while scanning manuscript by the scan device, a temporary memory for storing therein the low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits of the image data temporarily, and a second data transfer means for transferring the low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits of the image data stored in said temporary memory toward the personal computer after transferring of the high order n bits by the first data transfer means.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the above first aspect wherein the first data transfer means and the second data transfer means are constituted by the same data transfer device.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the above first aspect wherein the n is capable of being established selectively.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the above third aspect wherein the first data transfer means and the second data transfer means are constituted by the same data transfer device.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, in the above first aspect wherein the n is capable of being established selectively in every image data of respective colors of red, green and blue.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, in the above fifth aspect wherein the first data transfer means and the second data transfer means are constituted by the same data transfer device.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image data transfer method which comprises a step of data segmentation for segmenting the image data which is obtained by scanning the manuscript through the scan device, into a high order n bits and a low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits, a step of a first data transfer for transferring the high order n bits of the image data toward a personal computer at the same time when scanning manuscript by said scan device, a step of temporary storage for storing low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits of the image data in a memory device temporarily, and a step of a second data transfer for transferring the low order (Nxe2x88x92n) bits of the image data which is stored in the memory device toward the personal computer after transferring the high order n bits by the step of the first data transfer.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description when the same is scanned in connection with the accompanying drawings. It should be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purpose of illustration only and are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.